Oh How the Almighty Falls
by masruiiiik
Summary: Sick and tired of the two brothers' fighting, Kagome makes it her top priority to get the two to at least act civil to one another. So, she enlists the help of innocent Rin to help bring the almighty Lord of the West to his knees and begging for mercy.


**Oh How the Almighty Falls******

-0-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Phew, that was difficult to say…**

-0-

**Summary (Full) -**

Sick and tired of the two brothers' petty and childish arguments and fights; Kagome makes it her top priority that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would at the very least act civil towards one another. But, she realizes a bit too late that just subduing Inuyasha isn't enough, and to force the two to get along, she would have to be able to subdue both brothers. So, Kagome enlists the help of innocent little Rin to help bring the great Lord of the Western Lands to his knees and whimpering for mercy.

-0-

**A/N: Enjoy!**

-0-

"Hello Rin!" Kagome smiled as she bounded up the hill to sit next to the adorable little girl, trying desperately to block out the sounds of battle coming from the clearing ahead. It was proving to be a very difficult task indeed. Sounds of swords clashing, grunts of frustration and pain, and the occasional curse word emitting from the hanyou was really hard to simply block out. Kagome shook her head, her black locks flapping wildly all over the place, and plopped down onto the soft, green grass, letting her fingers twine in with the grass and the flowers blooming and stretching towards the sun.

Rin looked up to smile briefly at the older girl, before letting her concentration fall back to where her small, short and stubby fingers were busy plucking the pink and white flowers from where they were rooted to the ground, before twining them together to make flower crowns and necklaces. Kagome smiled at the act of innocence, before frowning once again at where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were battling each other while letting out the occasional insult.

The whole Naraku business was really starting to frustrate both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, even if they both wouldn't admit it, and it seems that they were taking out their frustration on each other. This was really becoming a habit, almost every week, the two brothers would find each other in some vacant field, exchange the insults, then the swords would be drawn and soon they'll be neck-to-neck in combat. It's become such a weekly routine, that Inuyasha's group was always now carrying some food or some games to eat and play to pass the time while the two brothers clashed.

The first time this has happened, Kagome had been horrified, and had tried her hardest to stop the two, but to no avail. The second time, she tried intervening, only to be blown back by the force of the two brothers' attacks. By the sixth time this happened, Kagome gave up, and sat next to her group of misfit friends, munching on an occasional cracker, but still tense, should she really need to interfere, just in case the battle got out of hand. The miko had every intention to 'sit' Inuyasha at least once every time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were having their two-man war, but she was afraid that even if Inuyasha was subdued, Sesshomaru would still charge at his younger brother, and badly injure him. So really, just subduing Inuyasha wasn't enough, she would have to subdue the Lord of the Western Lands as well. But Kagome wasn't exactly sure how to do that. She obviously can't put on a rosary of subjugation on him, for the simple fact that she can't even put the necklace _on_ the youkai, so that idea was obviously tossed out the window. _But,_ just last week, Kagome went back to her time (for another exam that she had no doubt failed) and passed by a pet shop and she had the most brilliant idea. Yes, Kagome was definitely a _genius._

But, she realized that she can't do this all on her own, and she would need to enlist the help of innocent, little Rin. So, for the first time this routine started happening, Kagome was actually _anticipating_ the two to meet again to have another battle. Because this would be their _last_ battle. Oh yes it will, Kagome will make absolute certain of it.

"Kagome?" A high-pitched childish voice broke through Kagome's thoughts, and she quickly shook her head to return to the present.

"What is it Rin?" Kagome asked, bringing her knees to her chest, her chocolate brown orbs sparkling with curiosity. Glancing briefly around, she saw her group of friends sitting some feet away on her pink picnic blanket, all of them munching on some snacks while they glanced anxiously every now and then to the vacant field below the hill which they were currently sitting on, to the hanyou and the youkai who seemed oblivious to everyone else around them. Then, letting her eyes wander quickly to the left, opposite of where Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were sitting, Jaken and AhUn were there. Jaken was standing on-top of the sleeping two-headed dragon, jumping up and down and shouting in his obnoxious, high-pitched voice: "Good job my Lord! Yes, that's it Lord Sesshomaru, knock out his front fangs! No no, to the left my Lord, the left! Yes, I _knew_ you could over-power him, my Lord can do anything! Go Lord Sesshomaru; teach that filthy half-breed his place! Yes, go my Lord!"

Rolling her eyes, and absent-mindedly wondering how AhUn can sleep through all the racket that the frog-like youkai was making, Kagome looked back at Rin, watching as the younger girl's eyebrows seemed to furrow towards each other, her flowers lay at her side forgotten, her fingers playing with each other, and her lips pressed together in a thin and bloodless line. Slightly concerned, Kagome pondered out a, "Rin?"

Rin suddenly whipped her head around to face Kagome's, her face contorting to a concerned look, "Kagome, does it sometimes bother you that Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seem to never be able to get along, like how brothers should?" Her childish innocence seeped into her voice, and Kagome had to quickly suppress her victorious smirk, Rin had walked directly into her plans.

"Yeah, it really does," Kagome cast a brief look to the brothers before shifting her attention back to the little girl, "How do you feel about all this, Rin?"

Rin stared up at the clear, shimmering, blue sky, as if the answer to the question would suddenly drop from the endless blue, before staring into Kagome's eyes with her own big, round cinnamon coloured orbs, "Well, Rin thinks Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shouldn't fight. Rin doesn't want to see Lord Sesshomaru or Inuyasha hurt… I never want to see my Lord hurt, and Inuyasha is Rin's friend!" Here, Rin gave a small pause before continuing, her voice dropped to a small whisper, nearly overpowered by the sounds of battle coming from the clearing below, and Kagome had to lean slightly closer to her to hear her properly. "Rin used to have a brother; she doesn't remember much about him… but Rin remember that they used to play together… they… we… we had lots and lots of fun together. I think I loved him, Rin doesn't remember much, but I think that he loved me back too…" Rin's eyes looked slightly glazed over as she continued to stare up at the sky, starting but unseeing while Kagome processed this new information. Suddenly Rin looked back towards Kagome, her big eyes holding stubborn determination in them, before she said out in a strong voice, "Brothers should love each other. So Rin will do anything she can to get Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to love each other!"

Kagome couldn't help but feel awed at the little girl's show of determination yet feel the need to laugh at her, not to be cruel, but… it Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could at least act civil towards one another, Kagome would be very very happy. But for them to love one another? Well, that'll perhaps take the rest of eternity to accomplish. But, nonetheless, Kagome nodded to Rin and smiled, before leaning forward as if to share a secret (which it kind of was) and lowered her voice, silently telling Rin to mimic her actions, which she did, before whispering softly into the younger girl's ear, "You really want to get them to love one another?"

Rin nodded vigorously, her brown locks bouncing all over the place.

"Alright, but to get them to love each other, they would have to stop fighting," Kagome paused, just to see if Rin would contradict her, but when this didn't happen, Kagome continued, "You see, I think to get them to not fight, we would have to subjugate the two of them. I can subjugate Inuyasha, so all we have to do is subjugate Sesshomaru as well."

Rin blinked confusedly at her, so Kagome thought for a second, biting her bottom lip before elaborating, "You know that necklace that Inuyasha wears? The purple beaded necklace?" Rin nodded. "When I say a specific word, Inuyasha falls to the ground, you know what I mean right?" Rin nodded, she had seen Kagome subjugate Inuyasha two times before. Once when Inuyasha was being controlled by Sounga, and was about to slice both her and Jaken's heads off, and the other time when Inuyasha thumped Shippo on the head. Kagome could be very scary when she was angry. Oblivious to Rin's thoughts, Kagome continued, "So, I was thinking if we could also subjugate Sesshomaru, the two of them would stop fighting and maybe they could even learn to love each other!" Kagome had purposely added the last part to make the younger girl happy.

Rin seemed to ponder this for a minute before asking aloud, "So all we have to do is put a necklace on Lord Sesshomaru, then Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha won't fight anymore?"

Kagome shook her head and Rin started to scratch the top of her head, looking very confused. "You see, I don't think we'll be able to put a necklace of subjugation on Sesshomaru, so I got something else that might be able to subdue him." Kagome reached into the yellow back-pack beside her, before pulling out a blue object.

Rin looked questioningly at the object resting at the center of Kagome's palm, before gently taking it into her own hands and turning the object over and over again in her gentle hands. The object was painted blue and was cool to the touch. It was slightly circular, but there was a point sticking out from one side of the object, and to the opposite side of where the point was sticking out, there was a black string, big enough that Rin can slip the object over her head and around her neck, kind of like a necklace. Rin glanced questioningly up at the older girl.

Kagome couldn't help smile at the confusion growing on the younger girl's face as she continued to stare at the whistle in her palm, but when Rin glanced up at her, obviously waiting for an explanation, Kagome quickly explained, "I got it from my time. It's a dog whistle, only dogs can hear it. And it's supposed to be such a high-pitch that dogs can't stand it, and will quickly obey its master." Rin still looked slightly perplexed, so Kagome continued on, "You see, since Sesshomaru is a dog demon, I thought that maybe if you blow into it, Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to stand to noise and will be subdued. The thought just kinda hit me, and I decided to try it."

Rin had a dawning look on her face now, and she looked down at the dog whistle in her palm before glancing up at Kagome, "So you want Rin to help by blowing into this?"

"Yeah, I kinda need your help if we want to get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to love one another." Kagome decided to leave out the part where another part of her needed Rin to help her because the miko was afraid that should she blow the whistle and it doesn't bring Sesshomaru to his knees but simply annoys him; he'll go after her and kill her for disturbing him. But if Rin was the one who blew it, well, Kagome knew that he'd _never_ let any kind of harm befall Rin.

Rin contemplated this a bit more before nodding, a bright smile growing across her face and making the specks of green stand out in her eyes.

"Oh Rin, wait," Rin had already stood up, looping the black string over her head and placing it on her neck, letting it hang loosely. Rin looked back at Kagome when the latter called her, "You can't let Sesshomaru get hold of the whistle, okay? If he does, then we won't have anything else to subdue him with. You have to be very careful with that whistle, okay Rin?"

Rin nodded, and taking Kagome's hand, the two scampered off the hill, eager to test this little experiment. Kagome could see her group of friends staring at her questioningly, but she simply winked at them to assure them before riveting her attention back to her little friend. "Alright Rin, this is how the dog whistle works, you put this part," Kagome tapped the pointed mouth before placing it into her lips, "into your mouth," Kagome's voice came out slightly muffled as the whistle was still firmly in her mouth, "and then you blow. You got it?" Rin nodded and took back the whistle before eagerly placing the blue piece of metal in her mouth.

And Rin blew as hard as she could.

No one could hear anything, but suddenly, Sesshomaru let out a very uncharacteristic yelp before dropping to his knees, trembling slightly. Sango, Miroku and Shippo gasped in unison, Inuyasha gawped slightly, his golden eyes bulging, and Jaken's indignant and worried voice echoed loudly in the suddenly silent field: "MY LORD! WHAT'S WRONG MY LORD? QUICKLY, GET UP! THAT UNGRATEFUL HANYOU IS CHARGING RIGHT AT YOU! MY LOOOOOOOOORRRRRDDDD!"

Rin was glancing anxiously at the scene, praying against hope that her Lord wasn't injured in anyway, and gasping as Inuyasha still continued charging madly at his fallen brother. Kagome quickly reassured Rin with a slight squeeze in the hand, before shouting in a loud voice, "INUYASHA, SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell down with an earth-shattering intensity right in front of his still-whimpering older brother.

Kagome and Rin began cheering and laughing and doing a small victory dance, and even though Sango, Miroku and Shippo had no clue what was going on, somehow they knew that the fighting between the two brothers was over.

Jaken's squawking was pointedly ignored.

-0-

The next time the two groups met, Kagome and Rin quickly gave each other a wink, before glancing anxiously at the two brothers to see what would unfold.

As for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, both were already reaching for their swords, but, as if rehearsed, the two suddenly stopped, and glanced back at their groups. Inuyasha's gaze quickly riveted to Kagome, who was already beaming, her eyes closed pleasantly, one finger pointing to the sky and her mouth was already wide open, ready to bark out the command at any given time. And as Inuyasha was glancing nervously at Kagome and gulping, Sesshomaru was staring at Rin, his face impassive as ever except for the slight twitch his left eye was doing. Rin already had the tip of the whistle in her mouth, and she was smiling at him, ready to blow whenever she deemed it necessary. Sesshomaru's left eye went to full-blown twitching.

The two brothers glanced back at each other, glaring at each other but not doing anything else that would signal hostility. They ignored Rin, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo's giggling.

Suddenly, sighing as if in resignation, Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru returned the favour by muttering, "Inuyasha" in a very dark and dangerous voice.

There was a brief and awkward silence, which was broken by Inuyasha who said, "Nice… weather… we're having…" He looked ready to breathe fire, but held it back in.

Sesshomaru's eye went back to twitching. "Yes, very nice… weather."

"So… being a dog sucks, huh?" Inuyasha asked, tugging on his rosary.

Sesshomaru sighed, and glancing back at the dog whistle hanging around Rin's neck, he couldn't help but agree, "Yes, being a dog truly sucks."

-0-

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this. It was pretty fun to write, this idea popped into my mind when I passed by a pet store, and I just had to write it down!**

Hope you like it!

Review, ne?

~Eternity 


End file.
